Zero's Effect
by Coldredcynic
Summary: Louise opens the gateway to myriad universes once more, and summons something big. XBOXhuge big, even.
1. Shit goes down

**Author's Notes (and Rant): Ok, Ok. To all my loyal fans who are probably baying for my blood, I can honestly tell you this was NOT my fault. I ordered a new computer, (custom built AMD 7700 8Gb RAM 4ghz Proc gaming rig) and there was a nightmarish process wherein it got lost like 3 times and delayed at least 5. SO YES, I'm BACK. Viral Guardian fans, sorry that's hiatus. probably for a long ass time. I don't buy that "new chappy! NOT" shit that other authors do, so I'm announcing it here. WitD fans, that should get updated fairly soon. (Read: week or 2). This was inspired by a bunch of similar fics (since ZnT is probably the most X-over friendly thing ever), and also inspired by my recent acquisition of ME3. (which was a great example of "the true experience is the journey, not the destination.") This is also going to mark a new period of my writing career, wherein I'll probably start writing a bunch of short one-shots to get into the groove of writing again. OK, enough AN bullshit. Starting fic in 5...4...3...2...1 NOW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Zero No Tsukaima.**

* * *

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière was shaking with excitement. This was it, this was the day she would finally prove that she was NOT a 'Zero', that she WAS a true mage. The thought of lording her powerful (and hopefully handsome and or cute) familiar over the other students made her shiver with evil glee. Though maybe that was just the brisk wind that accompanied Tabitha's summoning, which brought forth a rather small dragon. This produced many gasps of admiration from the assembled students, since small or not it WAS a dragon. Louise paid little mind, though. Hers would be a familiar to surpass even such a majestic creature!

Even she could not have possibly imagined how right she was.

More and more pops filled the courtyard, as other students began and cemented their summoning rituals. Montmorency's brought forth some whispered jeers, being only a small frog. Guiche's brought forth similar whispers, being not a beautiful and lithe nymph, as he had bragged about, but instead a rather shy mole. Kirche, that damnable harlot, had earned second place in admiration, producing a rather temperamental salamander.

Finally, it was her turn. Loud jeers and banter came forth from the class, open and united in its insult.

"Hah, Good luck, _Zero_!"

"Just give up and go home, midget!"

"Professor Colbert, why is she even being given a chance? We all know there's no way she'll do anything!"

"You mean besides blow herself up again, Malicorne?"

"Well that was a given, Jean."

She could take no more.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I'll show you, I'll show ALL of you! Just you watch!"

More jeers came her way with this bold declaration.

"Sure Louise, just make sure to not point your wand the wrong way. Wouldn't want my _properly summoned familiar_ to get hurt now would I?"

"SILENCE!" Roared professor Colbert, "All students of this academy are afforded the right to the summoning ritual upon reaching the 2nd year. Your actions are all unbecoming of students of the Tristain Magic academy. Apologize to your classmate, now!"

"...Sorry, Louise."

"My apologies."

"...I didn't mean it."

The words came unsupported by true feeling. Even the apologies sounded mocking and pitiful. Well, she would show them. Let the world burn for all she cared, she WOULD summon something impressive!

Gathering her courage and magic, Louise stepped forward.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart that you appear. My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental power, Heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!"

"What a strange chant..."

"Maybe she thinks the longer she takes summoning it the less likely she is to hurt herself."

An unthinkably huge explosion shook the entire academy. Dust fell from the walls as the world went dark.

As the dust settled, the students began looking around, not seeing a familiar anywhere.

Perceptive yet stoic as ever, Tabitha simply looked up and muttered, "...big."

Without warning, a noise similar to the sounding of an aged, warped gong reverberated around the entire school. The entire class collectively wet themselves, for within this noise lay an almost primal fear.

A girlish shriek rent the air, as Guiche de Gramont pointed wildly up and screamed "LOOK!"

For there, towering above the academy's highest peak as if it was a child's toy stood a monstrosity, a great metal squid, blotting the sun from view. The gong like noise sounded again, as the construct shifted its cyclopian crimson gaze downward.

Without warning, a voice, terrible and ageless reverberated inside Louise's head.

"**WHAT WOULD YOU WISH OF HARBINGER, CATALYST?"**

* * *

...**and done. Next chapter (if/when it comes): The complexities of housing a familiar bigger then the school itself, among other small problems. Reviews appreciated.**


	2. Shit hits the fan

**AN: HORY SHIT. I UPDATED WITHIN LESS THEN A MONTH. DOUBLE HORY SHIT, I UPDATED WITHIN 24 HOURS. But, then again, its not like I wrote war and peace within that time frame either. In regards to reviews saying harbinger is broken. Yes, yes he is. Which is why HE will probably not do much of anything. What he MAKES may play a larger role. To the story then.**

* * *

_Previously on My Little Reaper, Indoctrination is Magic...I mean, Zero's Effect._

_A voice, terrible and ageless, reverberated in Louise's head._

_**"WHAT WOULD YOU WISH OF HARBINGER, CATALYST?"**_

* * *

Louise stared up at the monolithic summon she had just unleashed on the world. Catalyst? what was that, her?

She found it rather hard to think with all the screaming going on. The roar of fireballs being flung at her familiar didn't help matters.

**"SILENCE."**

The word rang out, grating and vaguely screeching. Instantly the noise stopped, though spells continued being cast.

The voice sounded within Louise's head once more.

**'CATALYST, I SHALL TAKE A MORE CONVENIENT FORM. THESE ORGANICS DO NOT SEEM TO REALIZE THEIR PERIL.'**

As the effect of voice on her mind died out, Louise became aware of renewed shrieking. Jean, the rather plain and forgettable boy Malicorne had been rooming with had began glowing.

**"Assuming Direct Control."**

The voice, now tempered and constrained by mortal flesh emerged from Jean's mouth. The boy jerked and twitched over to Louise's location, and proceeded to gaze around at the dumbstruck crowd that had gathered, which now included every teacher in the school as well as the headmaster. Louise had never seen the headmaster like this, indeed 'Old Osmond' could not have looked further from the aged pervert he was. This standing before her was the feared headmaster of Tristain Academy, an octagonal mage.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you, and what have you done to...er...that boy!"

**"I am Harbinger, leader of my race. I am timeless, ageless, perfection achieved. I am the vanguard of your destruction, should the catalyst will it."**

"I am informed you appeared when Miss Valliere performed the summoning ritual. You are her familiar then, Harbinger?"

**"I know not of familiars and summoning, frail organic. I am Harbinger, and that," **Jean's arm jerked upwards towards Louise, **"is the catalyst."**

"Ahem!" Louise interrupted, sounding infinitely more brave than she felt. "Familiar!"

**"Yes, catalyst?"**

"Your body is too large! What are you going to do? Where are you going to sleep?"

The glowing form of Jean hovered for a moment in silence.

**"I do not sleep. As for my shell, it can easily be disposed of."**

With that, Jean's body slumped to the ground and began dissolving, much to the horror of all assembled. The gong noise sounded, and as all eyes turned to the metal squid, it began rising into the air, higher and higher until it was no longer visible. As it ascended, the corpse of what appeared to be a pegasus winged its way towards the school. As it passed, it dropped several blue and grey corpses, which promptly rose and arranged themselves around Louise.

"FAMILIAR! WHAT ARE THESE THINGS! WHERE ARE YOU!" shrieked Louise.

**'I HAVE PLACED MYSELF IN ORBIT AROUND YOUR PLANET, AND LEFT YOU A GUARD OF SEVERAL HUSKS. YOU ARE TOO VALUABLE TO BE LEFT TO THE MERCY OF ORGANICS, CATALYST'**

'Orbit, what is-" Louise was assaulted with imagery and information. Planets, atmosphere, space, the sun, gravity, spaceships, colonization, asari, batarians, turians, salarians, krogans, something massive called the citadel, husks, indoctrination, and countless other things. She stood stunned. _This_ was what her familiar came from? Indoctrination...that was what it had called the process of making these husks. It made sense to her, in a way. Harbinger was cruel but fair, and any familiar of hers would only do such a thing to those who deserved it. A rough cough from the headmaster brought her senses back.

"Miss Valliere, where has your familiar gone, and what are these surrounding you?"

"My familiar has gone...it's...it is in the heavens. It is an ability of his, so it tells me. These are...servants of it, left to guard me in its place."

"...I see. well students, it appears all of you have summoned a familiar successfully. Size matters not, it is your ability and bond with your familiar that is important. Let us be off, I suppose I must inform whats-his-name's family...the Genericari's son, wasn't it?"

Slowly the students began filing away towards their dorms, most too stunned to even whisper. As the mass began dwindling, only Kirche and Tabitha were left.

"W-w-well, Louise, I guess your familiar's appearance suits one as ugly as yourself. I suppose it's size was compensating for your lack of talent, hmmm?"

"I...I...Why you..."

Again the voice pervaded Louise's mind.

**'DOES THE KROGAN GET ANGRY WHEN THE PYJAK SHRIEKS AT IT? LEAVE THIS ORGANIC, CATALYST. SHE IS BENEATH YOUR NOTICE'**

"you worthless Germanian. You're just jealous that i've summoned such a magnificent and imposing golem as my familiar."

"Why you flat chested...hmmph! I'll get you, Louise, just you wait!"

With that, she stomped off, leaving Louise to stare at Tabitha. Tabitha stared back.

"Tabitha."

"Louise."

"Tabitha!"

"Louise."

"Tabitha..."

"Louise."

Louise began feeling slightly unnerved.

"...I should go."

With that, she walked off, her softly moaning guard following, leaving Tabitha to do whatever it was that silent loli mages did.

* * *

**AND DONE. On the matter of Harbinger "being too human". Imma call upon the power of AUTHORIAL FIAT and say its the familiar runes that have been etched somewhere on its shell. yes, Osmond didn't really react with horror about Jean dying, but again AUTHORIAL FIAT says he's too pragmatic and battle-scarred to make a huge deal. Besides, jean is just a Background Character and doesn't count as a person. To everyone who says this is not up to my usual high standards THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE OFTEN. DEAL WITH IT. *sunglasses***


End file.
